Lance Champion Vernil
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20626 |no = 983 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 205 |animation_idle = 91 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 53, 63, 73, 118, 122, 126, 130, 138, 148 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 5, 25, 15, 10, 5, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 112, 115, 118, 121 |bb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 25, 15, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 112, 115, 118 |sbb_distribute = 33, 31, 36 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 112 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An ocean knight from another world. It is said that the king of all oceanic fauna was having a really hard time thanks to a demon that had appeared in the depths of the sea. Vernil set off to vanquish that demon, hoping that the gate where the demon had come from would act as a passage to return him to his home world. He then left Grand Gaia, and once he had passed through the gate, he continued to fight the demon in Ishgria. Afterwards, he slayed many other demons there as well, but is said to have found no peace of mind in the end. |summon = Instead of repaying his kindness, I only hoped to return home. These fights are now my punishment. |fusion = Those peaceful days will not return. I shall focus on my training to distance myself from my past! |evolution = This great ocean is my battlefield! I will show you such power that transcends these raging waves! | hp_base = 4951 |atk_base = 2098 |def_base = 1948 |rec_base = 1549 | hp_lord = 6540 |atk_lord = 2625 |def_lord = 2448 |rec_lord = 1942 | hp_anima = 7432 |rec_anima = 1704 |atk_breaker = 2863 |def_breaker = 2210 |atk_guardian = 2387 |def_guardian = 2686 |rec_guardian = 1823 |def_oracle = 2329 | hp_oracle = 6183 |rec_oracle = 2299 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Divine Deity's Epidemic |lsdescription = Hugely boosts Spark damage & high probable infliction of random status ailment |lsnote = 75% boost, 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, Sick |lstype = Attack |bb = Skirwing |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes & probable infliction of random status ailment when attacked for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, Sick |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Halle Grossberg |sbbdescription = 3 combo massive Water attack on all foes, probable infliction of random status ailment when attacked and boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, Sick & 200% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 3 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |ubb = Einherial |ubbdescription = Massive Water attack on all foes, inflicts random status ailment when attacked for 3 turns & enormously boosts own Spark damage for 1 turn |ubbnote = 300% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Restless Fighting Spirit |esitem = |esdescription = Greatly boosts Spark damage |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = 20625 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Otherworldy Legends |addcatname = Vernil3 }}